


If my love is also getting fulfilled/I want to show you everything

by pyton



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Love Confession, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: ‘Come on Tsugu~!’ Himari cuts in ‘No one, I repeat, no one is going to visit a coffee shop so often, always at the same time a certain charming barista is working, severely days in a week if they don’t have a crush.’______________________Sayo has been coming by Hazawa cafe often. So often in fact everyone in Afterglow is convinced she’s likely preparing to confess to Tsugumi. But is it all there is to it...?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	If my love is also getting fulfilled/I want to show you everything

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. A trans-themed fluff just in time for Christmas. This fic was partially made because of conversation I’ve had with alice (@silversilky on here): https://twitter.com/czerwonyrower/status/1201921059009769473?s=21
> 
> I highly recommending reading her stuff if you haven’t already cause it’s all very good (especially ‘has the dawn ever seen your eye’ her revstar sayotsugu au she did such a good job at translating revues into the written form adjndjbdhbd).
> 
> Lastly, uh, unfortunately there are likely many typos! Program I was writing this on isn’t good with English language. Sorry!
> 
> Title is a line from Le Zoo by yurika (it doesn’t have anything to do with the plot though...)

‘Thank you so much for your continued support, Sayo-san!’

‘Ah... no need to thank me, Hazawa-san. The pleasure is all mine.’

And with that (and with a helping of few awkward smiles and blushes) the now (almost) daily ritual of saying goodbye, Hikawa Sayo leaves the Hazawa coffee while Hazawa Tsugumi stays behind and lets out a wishful sigh. Left alone to start counting seconds until the next time Sayo stops by.

‘I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go~.’

‘Moca-chan!’ 

Well, not alone per say, as Afterglow has decided to play chaperon for her and Sayo once again (not like they even could do anything while Tsugumi was working!) and were currently all looking at her with barely concealed (or not concealed at all in Moca’s case) smirks.

Tsugumi loves all of her friends deeply and would die for them in a heartbeat but in this very moment her tolerance for various Afterglow shenanigans has dropped down significantly.

‘What? Moca-chan is simply just applauding Tsugu’s tsugurific taste in ladies~. I mean, damn, Sayo’s has got it goin’ on-‘

‘Moca-chan! Don’t talk about Sayo-san like that!’ another new(ish) recent ritual: Moca saying something about Sayo’s appearance to fluster poor Tsugumi. A task she has just succeeded at, judging by the fierce blush appearing on Tsugumi’s face.

‘Oh, defending your girlfriend’s honor I see~. Get you a girlfriend who treats you like Tsugu~.’ Of course, Tsugumi’s words of protest were met with Moca’s trademarked shit eating grin growing ever larger. _Great_ , Tsugumi groans internally, _another round of teasing by Moca-chan._

‘And they aren’t even dating yet! Just imagine how good girlfriend our Tsugu will be once they make it official!’ Himari, her mouth still full of cake, cuts in.

... _and the rest of Afterglow._

‘Right?’ Tomoe, just like Himari, has her mouth full of various sweets she has picked under Himari’s nose (despite the latter’s protests) and is sending crumbs everywhere, much to charging of poor Ran, stuck in the middle between her and Moca. ‘You know she’s gonna treat Sayo-san right! Being all gentlewomanly and stuff.’

‘Girls...’ in a last ditch attempt at keeping her dignity intact, Tsugumi hides her scarlet face behind a tray she’s holding but it’s all in vain. She swears she can feel the steam coming out of her ears.

‘Give it a rest guys.’ Finally, Ran speaks up and Tsugumi makes a mental note to give her a free cake later as thanks for sparing her further embarrassment-

‘You are distracting her. She can’t make a move on Sayo-san if you keep interrupting her.’

Ah, okay, no free cake for Ran-chan then.

‘Ran-chaaaaaan...’ Tsugumi whines. At first, she was afraid Ran would voice disproval of her subject of affection, due to Sayo being part of Roselia, but when Tsugumi has asked Ran about it she has simply shrugged and said: ‘I am not thrilled about her being from Roselia but I trust you, Tsugumi. You know what Moca says: what Tsugu wants Tsugu gets.’ 

It’s heartwarming how much her friends are rooting for her romantic endeavours but Tsugumi wishes they would go about it in less embarrassing manners. Maybe it’s a divine punishment for the years of teasing Tomoe and Himari about their, ehm, unplatonic feelings for each other...

‘But, I mean, we can’t even be sure she likes me like that...’ Tsugumi trails off, her hand playing with a loose strand of her short hair (a trait she has picked up after observing a certain guitarist doing the very same gesture when troubled or embarrassed. Her life real has been turned upside down after that fateful sweets classroom, huh?).

‘Come on Tsugu~!’ Himari cuts in ‘No one, I repeat, _no one_ is going to visit a coffee shop so often, always at the same time a certain charming barista is working, several days in a week if they don’t have a crush.’

‘Yup~.’ ‘Yeah!’ ‘I guess...’ the rest of Afterglow offers theirs, more or less, enthusiastic approvals of Himari’s statement.

And truly, if Tsugumi is to be honest, there is real no other explanation for Sayo’s recent behaviour. The only things Tsugumi could came up with, that would provide the answer for why Sayo came in so often, always at the same time Tsugumi was working and, despite Sayo’s best efforts to pretend it isn’t what she’s doing, spending most of her time gazing at Tsugumi as she worked, were in vein of: Sayo is actually an intergalactic agent who has to scout candidates for an earth protection task force and she’s secretly testing Tsugumi to see if she’s up to the task or other childish, embarrassing fantasies like that. 

Real, the plainest and simplest answer for _why_ Sayo is visiting her family store so often is: Sayo has a crush on Tsugumi and has no idea how to approach her about it so she settles for observing her during work. But the thought her crush may be reciprocated by someone like Sayo...

‘Aaah,a pin day today Tsugu? You’ve been wearing it a lot lately.’ The sudden remark by Moca jots Tsugumi out of her daydream.

She looks down and fiddles with her blue-white-pink pin. 

‘U-uh, yeah!’ Tsugumi bashfully admits. ‘I want to get better about being more open about this... and this seemed as a good way to start but um,... is it weird...?’

At that Tomoe shakes her head ‘Weird? Are kidding me? It’s awesome! We should real incorporate the colours in some of our stage outfits one day...’

Moca nods ‘And thus, Afterglow has become Transglow~.’ That gets a snort out of Ran.

‘Come on Moca, that’s not even a real word.’ Ran says but it’s clearly from her tone and the soft look she’s giving Moca that she doesn’t hate the idea.

‘We can make it a real one then~.’ Moca smiles. ‘First tsugurific and now transglow... Where Tsugu goes, new words bloom~.’

It’s all it takes for all of them to burst into laughter. Good friends, loving family and a crush that makes her feel all warm and fuzzy... real, Tsugumi couldn’t be happier.

_________________________________

It’s closing time now and Tsugumi is now inspecting each table to see if everything’s in order when she hears the characteristic ‘ding’ sound announcing new arrival.

‘Ah! Sorry but we are clos-‘ Tsugumi’s stock phrase she has delivered countless times before when a customer came in after the closing time dies on her lips as she saw just _who_ was came in.

Standing in the doorway, looking slightly unsure of herself but still managing to keep her frowning face intact is the one and only Hikawa Sayo.

‘Hello again Hazawa-san.’ She simply says.

‘H-hello again Sayo-san! Is- is something the matter? Have you left anything here or...?’ Tsugumi hopes she doesn’t come across as a bumbling idiot.

‘No, it’s nothing of that sorts.’ Sayo takes few seconds to mull over something in silence and then lets out a big sigh. 

‘I just... thought it’s about time I’ve come clean about my intentions towards you. Why I have been visiting your family establishment so often recently, always while you were working.’

_**Oh god.** _

‘Hazawa-san,’ Sayo takes a deep breath and despite her best attempts at looking calm Tsugumi can see her hands are shaking. ‘I hope this isn’t too forward of me but I-‘

_oh my god this is happening_

‘I like you too Sayo-san!’

.

..

...

Oh no. Oh no no no no. The shocked look at Sayo’s face, her eyes as wide as saucers, her mouth slightly agape... Tsugumi has absolutely, _definitely_ misread her intentions!

‘Um, I’m sorry! I just- I saw you coming here so often to see me and you always acted so soft and nice to me and you always seemed like you’ve wanted to tell me something so I just assumed you were interested in me, I’m real sorry-‘

But any further words of apology dies on Tsugumi’s lips as she feels Sayo’s shaking, sweaty but still oh-so-lovely hands settle down on her shoulders. Sayo’s face is so close now, her cheeks redder than Tomoe’s hair and still looking nervous but also... happy?

‘Hazawa-san... I admit this is... not the reason I’ve come to meet with you today but... it can be one now, as well.’

Sayo takes one hand of Tsugumi’s shoulder to cover her still scarlet face as she softly says:

‘That is too say... I do... harbour romantic feelings for you as well...’

Tsugumi almost wants to laugh, at how Sayo confession sounds like out of XIX century novel and how _Sayo_ it was but she can’t when a girl of her dreams has just admitted to liking her. Her! The most normal, the most average girl in all of Afterglow and Sayo choose her! Tsugumi must have been a saint in previous life to lucky out like that.

But Sayo is not yet done speaking:

‘But, ah, I wasn’t... real thinking of confessing today. O-or at all for the matter.’

Sayo takes the remaining hand off Tsugumi’s shoulder (Tsugumi’s already missing the warmth) and scratches her cheek.

‘I’ve-I’ve wanted to ask you...’ Sayo trails off and Tsugumi tilts her head in confusion. Whatever it was Sayo wanted to ask her about was clearly weighting hard on her. She looks so troubled and nervous and Tsugumi wants to blow her worries away.

So she starts by taking Sayo’s hands between hers.

‘Sayo-san,’ Tsugumi starts ‘whatever it is you want to ask me about it’s okay. You don’t have to worry.’

Sayo squeezes Tsugumi’s hands and takes a deep breath.

‘I’ve just... noticed the pin you’ve been wearing lately and...’

Tsugumi’s eyes widens and she points at her pin.

‘This pin?’

‘Y-yeah.’ Sayo answers, voice still shaky.

‘Oh, um, did you want to know what it means? It’s-‘

‘I know.’ Sayo interrupts Tsugumi before she can explain ‘I know what it means. That’s why... that’s why I’ve wanted to ask you if...if...’ 

A lightbulb goes off in Tsugumi’s head.

‘You’ve wanted to ask me if I am trans? I-i am by the way.’

‘O-oh.’ is all Sayo says.

And then silence. Normally, this situation would make Tsugumi incredibly anxious regarding how the other person took the news. She never had to deal with a real bad reaction- the worst she has experienced were well-meaning backhanded compliments- but you never know when that could change.

But it looked like all this time Sayo was working up a courage to ask her if Tsugumi was trans while also having a crush on her so it wouldn’t make sense for Sayo to reject her now.

‘Um, Sayo-san? Is everything oka-AAAY?!’ Tsugumi squeaks as she tries to make sense out of warm arms warped around her neck and a tear stained cheek brushing up against hers.

Then the reality hits her: Hikawa Sayo is hugging her while crying. The realization causes Tsugumi’s entire face to bloom into the colour of a ripe apple.

‘S-s-sayo-san?! W-wwhat’s going-‘

‘...me too.’

‘...’

‘I’m... like that... too.’ 

...ah. Ah, that explains it.

Tsugumi can’t do anything _but_ return the hug in kind. All this time, all the talking how similar they both were and never would Tsugumi have thought that both of them were in the same boat all along.

‘...I’m sorry.’ After what both feels like an eternity and a second Sayo finally speaks.

‘There’s nothing to apologize for Sayo-san.’ Tsugumi strokes Sayo’s head as she says this. Judging by the noise Sayo makes, she must have found the gesture embarrassing but made no attempt at stopping it. _Cute_.

‘But I shouldn’t hug you like this out of blue...’

‘You were just overwhelmed, right? It’s not a problem at all.’

‘...sorry. It’s just... I don’t real. Like talking about this. It makes me lightheaded. I didn’t even intended to tell Roselia at first. But then I saw you, out in the open with the pin and I...’

Sayo stops for a moment.

’...I couldn’t believe someone like you could be like me.’ She whispers.

Tsugumi hugs her closer. She doesn’t know ins and outs of Sayo’s life, only glimpses here and there but it’s clearly as a crisp spring morning that Sayo wasn’t exactly proud of herself. Tsugumi was hardly better but... maybe together they could reach places they couldn’t alone.

‘Can I kiss you?’

‘...I look terrible right now though.’

Tsugumi laughs. ‘You always look beautiful to me Sayo-san.’

‘...flattery will get you nowhere.’ Sayo replies but judging by her reluctantly peeling herself of Tsugumi and how ripe her cheeks are it worked. Her cheeks, in addition of being bright red, have visible tear stains on them and her hair is dishevelled but Tsugumi thinks she has never seen a girl more stunning than Sayo in this moment.

She brushes Sayo’s cheek.

‘I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay?’

‘Y-yeah.’ Is all Sayo says.

They kiss right then and there. Just a simple peck on lips, a kiss so innocent Sayo will tease Tsugumi over it in a few years’ time but it’s a start. And a start doesn’t have to be perfect or glamorous- it just has to be a start.

And this is theirs.

When their short kiss ends, they open their eyes to see just how close their faces are to each other they both turn their heads around in embarrassment. It’s... an awkward moment. Most manga didn’t bother with what happened immediately after The Kiss and they were (albeit flawed) Tsugumi’s romance manuals.  
  
Tsugumi doesn’t know what to say or how to act when a thought enters her head. Related of why Sayo wanted to approach her in the first place. Something that just might give Sayo just a bit of pride in who she was.

‘Wait a moment Sayo-san!’ Tsugumi shouts and runs straight to her room (despite her mother calling after her to ‘be careful, I don’t want you to fall down the stairs!’) and scans her room for a small plastic bag. Usually she would put stuff like that, that she wouldn’t be using for a while riiiiiiiight abooout.... there! The small bag was sitting by her self-called ‘self-improvement corner’ where she put her books about music theory and guidebooks for beginner stargazers. She grabs it and runs back downstairs, to their coffee shop, to Sayo, standing still in the same place with a confused look.

‘Here!’ she extends her hands ‘For you!’

Sayo looks quizzically at the small bag but she takes it with no hesitation and unwarps it’s content.

‘This is...!’ Sayo looks at a small object she’s holding from all sides, astonished. 

It’s a small pin, in pink-white-blue stripes. A twin to the one currently sitting proudly on Tsugumi’s chest.

‘Um, when I’ve ordered my pin I’ve actually bought a spare, in case I’ve lost it or it got damaged. But I want you to have it, Sayo-san.’

‘Me...?’ Sayo takes of her eyes of the pin and looks straight at Tsugumi’s eyes. Oh, Tsugumi thinks, this will bring back her blush in full force.

‘I mean, I don’t want to force you to wear it if you don’t want to or don’t feel ready yet!’ Tsugumi frets ‘but I thought it might make a good first gift as a couple.. ah, that is assuming we are a couple now...?’ Her face is growing redder and redder with every word.

Sayo chuckles at this.

‘I mean, I sure hope you don’t kiss all girls you are friends with. Unless Tsugumi-san has a bit of casanova streak I haven’t heard about...?’

‘S-saaaayo-san!’ Tsugumi squeaks out, face so red she kind of worries it may be permanent.

‘Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t help myself.’ Sayo’s melodic laugh rings in Tsugumi’s ears ‘But yes, as far as I am concerned we are a couple from now on.’

Ah. Hearing Sayo say ‘we are a couple’ sounds way better in reality than in any of her dreams, Tsugumi decided.

‘Th-that’s good...,’ she replies ‘so anyway, um, I want you to have it. Even if you aren’t ready to wear it now, or next month or by next year... I want you to have it. So that you may think of me when you look at it...’ the last part ending up more like a whisper due to Tsugumi’s embarrassment, though Sayo must have heard it anyway, judging by her reddening cheeks.

Sayo clutches the small pin she’s holding and smiles. ‘Thank you Tsugumi-san. I’ll make sure to cherish it.’

They stay in this comfortable silence for a bit, one reserved for kindred spirits, before Sayo clears her throat.

‘I, ah, should probably be getting ready to walk back home. I have intruded during your shop’s closing time for long enough.’

Tsugumi’s eyes widen at that- she knew she was forgetting something!

‘Ah, uh, yeah! I probably should finish up cleaning here haha...’ she scratches her cheek in embarrassment.

‘I hope my actions haven’t caused you any troubles. If so I apologise-‘

‘No, no!’ Tsugumi cuts in ‘You’ve been no trouble at all! In fact I am real happy hehe...’

‘That’s... that’s good.’ Sayo tries, and fails, to hide her smile by covering her mouth.

‘Sooooo... see you soon Sayo-san?’ Tsugumi asks, while shuffling her foot around.

‘Yeah.’ this time, Sayo doesn’t try to hide her smile ‘Very soon.’

___________________________________ 

When the both of them meet on their first date _date_ , Sayo’s dressed in a simple white blouse and dark blue jeans but on her chest she’s wearing the pin. Tsugumi doesn’t say anything but her eyes shine just a little bit brighter each time she looks at Sayo’s pin.

**Author's Note:**

> Breadlover69: transgenderism is lit. I vote to normalise it. I mean if my friend wants boobs. Bounce bounce am I right.
> 
> Breadlover69 was kicked out of homo homies group chat
> 
>   
> Next work: Beastdori volume 2! With more trans feelings and furry food chain angst! Yeah! Ayahinachisa time baby! Me and three other people will feast!!!
> 
> (If you are +18 follow me on twitter at @czerwonyrower for more shitposts like above, that is, if you don’t mind me waxing for hours how much I want a furry boyfriend as well)


End file.
